


Five times Puck got who he wanted (And the one time he didn't)

by mysteriousnerf



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousnerf/pseuds/mysteriousnerf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Puck got who he wanted (And the one time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Puck got who he wanted (And the one time he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the first season.
> 
> I wrote Puck and almost everyone, except Kurt, because there's enough. Puck/Quinn, Puck/Rachel (both short and non explicit). Puck/Mike, Puck/Artie, Puck/Mr. Schue. Puck/Finn is the central pairing (one-sided). I would've put Puck/Sam in there, but the timeline of the fic didn't really allow for that. Also, any mistakes are my own.

(1)  
Puck didn’t go to Mike thinking the two of them would get it on, it just happened.

Puck was annoyed; Finn and Quinn were hanging out, all the time. He couldn’t see Finn without Quinn being right there. So Puck had to start finding other friends, and Mike and Matt are really cool, but neither says much. It’s kind of weird.

So it was even weirder when Mike came over to his house to play video games. Usually Puck would go to Finn’s Friday nights and play Halo or Call of Duty, but Friday’s are now Finn and Quinn’s date night. Finn and Quinn, even their names bother Puck.

Puck figured Mike would just keep to himself, but he actually talked quite a bit, maybe he was just shy in a group.

When Finn and Puck would play video games, Puck would almost always win; of course, sometimes Finn would let him. But when playing Call of Duty, which was awesome, against Mike, who happens to be killing him, that was much less awesome.

“Fuck.” Puck just got killed for the sixth time. “Wanna play on the same team?”

“Why? I’m having fun.” Mike responded, like he honestly doesn’t know Puck wanted to punch him in the face.

“Yeah, well I’m not.” Puck didn’t pout, but it was close. Mike turned off the console, and rested on Puck’s bed, next to Puck who was sitting. Mike’s body was aligned with Puck’s legs, but they weren’t quite touching.

“Okay then, what do you want to do?” It was an innocent question, though Puck can’t help but smirk. Puck never thought he would think of Mike in that way. But Mike is a good dancer.  
He turned and gave Mike his signature look.

He wasn’t quite sure if Mike is straight or not, but he got his answer. Mike pulled Puck forward and kissed him.

(2)

Quinn, well she was the easiest one of all. The fact that Quinn was so easy, it just proves how much of a sham her relationship with Finn was. And Finn didn’t deserve that.  
Quinn was also the one that was the most important. The point of it was to create tension between Quinn and Finn, and break up the perfect couple.

And it worked, even if it also pulled Finn and Puck farther apart. There are always consequences, and Puck's used to that.

He didn’t want to hurt Finn, as much as it seemed like it to everyone, he wanted the opposite. He could tell Quinn was a bossy and uptight bitch. Finn should have someone better than that, of course Puck wasn’t that person either. There was no chance of it now anyways.

Puck had wanted to tell Finn, hoping he would forgive him if he had just been honest, but he missed his opportunity.

(3)

Rachel and Puck never did it, but Puck saw they way Finn tensed up when Puck sang to Rachel. It got under Finn’s skin, and that’s what he wants.  
He just wants Finn to give a shit about what Puck does. But he doesn’t, unless it inadvertently affects Finn, so Puck made it happen by sleeping with Quinn and screwing around with Rachel.

Puck could tell Rachel liked Finn, a lot, and he also knew that Finn liked her back, even though he was with Quinn. And if all Puck did was bring Rachel and Finn closer together, by pulling Finn and Quinn apart that was enough, even if Finn never speaks to him again.

Rachel may be a dramatic diva who can’t see past the stars in her eyes, but she actually does care about Finn, and that’s all Puck cares about.

And yeah, maybe dating Rachel may not have been the way to show that, but Puck isn’t exactly tactful.

(4)

“I’m just really stressed about the bake sale. I really like Artie, okay?”

And yeah, Puck was lying at the time, but it turns out Artie’s actually pretty cool. Puck has (had) a pretty good reputation with the Cheerios and the football players, but Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all disliked him, and with good reason. 

Artie was nice, though kind of a dork (like Finn).

But after he helped raise money for the bake sale, Artie seemed to think he was decent. (If he only knew he had offered Quinn the money for the baby). Puck may not love Quinn, but he does love his daughter and wants her to be taken care of.

Artie found out, and Puck knew by telling Mercedes, the word would get out, it was what he wanted. He was sick of all the secrets.

They were both waiting for a ride, and decided to wait in the glee room, while everyone else is either gone or outside. Artie told him he knew, straight out with it.

Artie didn’t seem to be mad, maybe a little disappointed, as though he could do better things with his life, and that surprised Puck.

“You want to know why I did it?” Puck offered. And Puck knew better than to tell random people that he loves Finn, or people who still hold a grudge against him, but maybe Artie would understand him better.

“Not really,” Artie said, not because he doesn’t care, but he just doesn’t need to know. It was Puck’s own business.

Artie was definitely less dorky than Puck gave him credit for or maybe dorky just works for him. All Puck knew was he no longer had the urge to throw a slushie in Artie's face. Did that make them friends?

“Thanks, dude,” And as much as Puck won’t apologize, he isn’t a fan of saying thanks either.

Artie got a call from his dad, who was waiting outside; Artie started to roll away, but Puck stepped in front of him. He ran a hand through Arties’ hair (at first a little rough, like a noogie), but then more lovingly. He leaned down and kissed Artie; he didn’t really expect Artie to do anything except roll away.

But oddly enough, Artie kissed him back, and it was a sweet kiss, very soft. Puck pulled back and couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“Well, I have to go, my dad’s waiting.” Artie shifted a little in his wheelchair.

“Can I walk you out?” Puck bit his lip at the word slip, but when Artie blushed a little bit, Puck couldn’t help but think he was a little endearing. Artie nodded.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Artie just waved a hand, nonchalantly. Puck got behind the wheelchair and pushed him out of the glee room.

Puck wasn’t waiting for a ride anyways, he had to walk.

(5)  
Getting with Mr. Schue wasn’t easy, at all. He had to plan and plan, but then an opportunity was presented to Puck. And it made everything fall right into place.

He had forgotten his phone in the glee room, so he was lucky enough a janitor walked up and let him in.

Puck spotted his phone; it was under the stack of chairs. He walked over and picked it up, and pocketed it right away. He wouldn’t want to leave it behind again.

He happened to notice that here is a stack of mattresses on the floor, apparently from the commercial they did. The childish part of Puck grabbed a chair and started to climb it, but he heard a noise and hopped down, not wanting to look foolish.

Then he looked back and realizes there are only 11 mattresses, even though there were 12 of them in the commercial. Puck scanned the room, and noticed a dim light on Mr. Schuester’s office.

Mr. Schue was pretty upset, considering what his wife did, it’s completely understandable. And although Puck isn't much of a listener, he is a hell of an actor (when he tries), and apparently gives pretty damn good blow jobs.

(And the one time he didn’t)

Puck planned to tell Finn about his feelings for him, you know, on his deathbed, or when the world became Zombie land.

Or maybe when Puck himself realized all the shit he did was all to get Finn’s attention (which wasn’t until after Puck screwed everything up). Stupid subconscious.

Puck remembered all the good times, before Quinn (all the good times were before Quinn, the bad ones after), when they would get drunk and play video games or do nothing, but hang out together. Not doing anything, but actually hanging out together whilst doing nothing.

Quinn was Finn’s first girlfriend, besides a few awkward dates with some girls that Puck had set him up with, and Puck continually wondered if he hadn’t tried to set Finn up so many times, maybe Finn wouldn’t have noticed Quinn Fabray. Maybe it would’ve stayed only the two of them for a few more years.

Puck knew Kurt would never get Finn, not only because he’s a dude, but also a feminine dude, and if, Puck thought, Finn would ever go for a man, it would be a real man. Like Puck.

Girls are curvy, beautiful and soft in all the perfect places, and no man could replace a woman. But men have their own allure, and Puck was muscled and hot, and he knew he could get almost any girl (or guy) he wanted. Almost anyone. Just not the one he wanted the most.

The night Puck realized this, it was just a normal boys night in at Finn’s place. Booze, video games, the usual. Finn had just grown what seemed like a foot, even though it was a mere two or three inches, in a few weeks. All Finn’s pants and shirts were a little short, and a little snug. Puck had an amused smile on his face all night.

They no longer both fit in Finn’s small bed. Puck had said, “Dude, we’re too old for snuggling in your bed together anyways, it’s kind of gay.” Finn looked uncomfortable, but then it disappeared and he laughed and agreed. 

In the middle of the night, Finn had gotten up to get some water or whatever, and he must have forgotten Puck was sleeping on the floor and he tripped over Puck. When he fell, he caught himself with his arms, so he didn’t completely crush Puck. But since he was drunk, he was having a tough time getting up, and he kept squirming, moving around trying to get up. Finn ended up lying on top of Puck, face to face, and finally, he stopped moving for two seconds.

Puck suddenly had the urge to kiss Finn, but instead he pushed Finn off of him, and whispered “Fuck off, I’m trying to sleep, homo.”

Finn left the room on unsteady feet, and Puck watched his retreating back. Well, he watched his butt, in those too tight briefs. Puck had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, it must’ve been the alcohol. Puck swore he would never drink vodka again. (He did, whenever he thought of Finn).

Puck thought about that night a lot. It was on his mind when he fucked Quinn and fooled around with Rachel, and when Finn found out about Quinn and punched him in the face.  
Puck didn’t understand how Rachel or Quinn could keep his hands of Finn at that moment, he was so true and passionate, and he was a little turned on even though he was the one who got punched.

That night he showed up at Finn’s place, blitzed out of his mind, and Finn’s mom wouldn’t let him in. Apparently Finn told her what had happened.

So he sat outside and waited, he had a mickey of vodka in his coat, Puck could wait all night. Hours later, Finn came outside with a trash bag, and for a second Puck was sure Finn was going to beat him with the garbage bag.

Finn walked past him silently and dropped the bag on the curb, and went to go back inside, but Puck stood in front of the door. Finn backed up, not wanting to be too close to his former friend.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” Puck said. Finn looked displeased to say the least.

"'Look I’m sorry, alright', that’s all you have to say?” Finn was pissed, and just getting started. “You fucked my girlfriend, lied to me about it, and let me make a fool out of myself. You just don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself, do you? Fuck, Puck, I knew you were an asshole, but I always thought you at least gave a shit about me.”

“I do. Hey, it wasn’t just me, okay, what about Quinn?” Puck had to try and get some attention off of him.

“Quinn is a bitch. And I’m done with her. And you.”

This was it, Finn was pushing past him, about to walk out of Puck’s life forever, Puck had to do something quick. Without thinking anymore, he grabbed Finn by the front of his shirt and kissed him. It was over before it started, Finn pushed him away and off his front porch.

“Fuck you, Puck, stop screwing up my life.”

Then Finn went into his house and slammed the door shut.  
And Puck should’ve known it all would’ve turned out this way. Finn hurt, Puck hurt, everybody upset, nobody getting what or who they want.

\--------------

After that, anytime somebody whispered about Puck, he was paranoid Finn told somebody. He should. Puck was awful to him, he would more than deserve that, maybe then they could go back to being friends.

A few months later, when Finn started to date Rachel, and everything settled down, Puck caught up with Finn when Finn was walking home from Glee club practice.

“Hey, what’s up?” Puck asked nonchalantly, like it hasn’t been months since they had a real conversation other than while in glee or football practice.

“What do you want Puck? Are you gonna hook up with Rachel now too?” Finn said, walking slightly faster.

“Nah, she’s not my type.”

“Oh really? Is it because she’s a she?” Finn smirked. So Finn didn’t magically forget Puck kissing him then. Shit.

“Finn, listen-”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone you’re gay.” Finn interrupted.

“Hey, I’m not gay, alright? I like boobs and chicks and-”

“Dicks?” Finn finished. “Whatever, Puck, I don’t give a shit anymore about who you like or bang, as long as it’s not my girlfriend.”

“I’m not Hummel, okay? I don’t have some girly crush on you or some crap, I just thought you should know.”

Puck walked past Finn, and Finn reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Puck, I’m not pissed at you because you kissed me, although not thrilled either, but I’m pissed that you slept with my girlfriend, getting her pregnant, lied to me about it, and then kissed me. And because of all that shit, we can’t be bros anymore. We can be friends, but not best friends.”

Puck almost wanted to make fun of Finn for being over dramatic, but he was too upset, and too busy trying not to show it.

“Whatever man,” Puck said and walked off. He wanted to ask if he would’ve kissed Finn first, what might have happened? But he wasn’t sure the answer would give him any closure. In fact, he’s sure it wouldn’t.


End file.
